1. Field
A vacuum cleaner and a nozzle for a cleaner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions air containing dust using a suction force generated from a suction motor installed inside a main body of the cleaner and then filters the dust in a dust separator. The vacuum cleaner may be classified as a canister type in which a suction nozzle for suctioning the dust may be provided separately from the main body and connected through a connector, or an up-right type in which the suction nozzle may be rotatably connected with the main body. Meanwhile, a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0023632 as a related art document whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference.
The nozzle for the vacuum cleaner may include a nozzle body having a suction port, a nozzle cover formed above the nozzle body, and a brush provided at the nozzle body to come in contact with a floor surface and stir up foreign substances. The nozzle for the vacuum cleaner may serve to stir up the foreign substances on the floor surface using the brush and then to suction the foreign substances into the suction port.
Meanwhile, in the case of the cleaner disclosed in the related art document, an area of the suction nozzle having the brush is fixed, and thus there may be a problem that a cleanable area is limited. Also, in the case of the cleaner disclosed in the related art document, when hairs, pet hairs, or the like are attached to the brush, it may be inconvenient for a user to directly remove them. To solve this problem, the cleaner of the related art document has an air jet for cleaning the foreign substances attached to the brush. However, although the air jet may separate the foreign substances consisting of small particles, such as dust, it cannot easily separate the hairs, the pet hairs or the like.